youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Offhand Disney
Dallin Smith, better known online as Offhand Disney, is a vlog/commentary-like channel who posts videos about facts, secrets, and history of the Disney parks. He talks to the viewer about various topics including (but not limited to) scrapped Disney ideas, current events, and interesting facts about the attractions and park itself. Dallin has also incorporated movie reviews and DISNews (Disney news series) into his channel. He also has incredibly poor coordinaion as specified in his "End Of Decade Livestream". Occasionally on some videos, he has a stick figure persona with brown, curly hair. Offhand posts once or twice a week and occasionally streams on his Twitch channel when "he feels like it." Personal Life Dallin Smith was born in 1998 (18-19 y/o). He has stated that he is currently in college getting a degree in History. He currently lives in Colorado, explaining that it is a 17 hour drive to get to Disneyland; however, he does visit often. The first time he attended a Disney park was in the year 2000 at Walt Disney World. In 3rd grade, he did a report on Walt Disney, which helped inspire his love for everything Disney related. The first time he attended Disneyland was his sophomore year in High School and loved it. At one point, he applied to be a lifeguard at Disney World, but ended up not showing up for the interview. As a Senior final project, Dallin had recited the whole 'Ghost Host' and Twilight Zone Tower of Terror monologues. He has stated that his great grandfather was a Nazi. Dallin's first visit to Disneyland since the upload of his channel was during August, where he raised enough money to take his girlfriend to the parks. He uploaded multiple videos while on-site as well as attraction POVs. This included livestreams via twitter as well. Disney Favorites According to his 10,000K subscriber special video , Offhand's favorite things at the Disney Parks are as followed: Disneyland & California Adventure: *Haunted Mansion (New Orleans Square) *Soarin' Around the World (California Adventure) *Live Tangled Show (Fantasy Fair) *Monte Cristo Sandwiches (Cafe Orleans) *Churros Haunted Mansion was a favorite because Offhand used to listen to creepy pastas a lot. This helped him fall in love with the creepy yet fun attraction. For California Adventure, Soarin' Around the World would take his eye (and scent). The way the ride mechanics worked and the variety of scents during the experience helped his enjoyment of the ride. However, his least favorite ride would be Star Tours, considering how it's a simulation. He likes the ride, but doesn't enjoy it as much as others. He stated on Stream and mentions the name of it in his second installment of Disneyland Vs. Disneyworld video that he loves the Monte Cristo Sandwiches at Cafe Orleans. Disney World: *Splash Mountain (Magic Kingdom) *Spaceship Earth (Epcot) *Tower of Terror (Hollywood Studios) *Expedition Everest (Animal Kingdom) *The Great Moments of History performed by the Muppets (Liberty Square) *Churros In Disney World, his favorite ride (other than Haunted Mansion) would be Splash Mountain due to the atmosphere and love as a child. Spaceship earth would be his favorite in Epcot since they are such classic rides. In Hollywood Studios, his favorite attraction is the Tower of Terror due to the immersiveness of the attraction. Lastly, his favorite ride at Animal Kingdom would be Expedition Everest due to the impressive queue line. Channel Dallin uploaded his first video on December 29, 2016. An ongoing gag on the channel involves a French pirate named Jean Lafitte. In his video, "How the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean ARE CONNECTED ," Jean Lafitte is mentioned multiple times and how he ties in with everything. It didn't take long for him to become the channel's new gag. Many people have corrected Offhand on the name, since he had been saying "Gene" instead of the French pronunciation of Jean. However, he still says "Gene" despite this to follow along with the original joke. His first profile picture was a picture of the hatbox ghost which he then had a personal commision to update it to his current picture, The art was done by Punkcider. Notable Quotes/Phrases "If you guessed Jean Lafitte, come on down! You're our lucky winner!" (From his Pirates/Haunted Mansion Connection video) "When you look up at the Moon-liner at Disneyland, remember... That's a Nazi rocket." (From his 5 Disneyland Secrets video) "Pet Eagle." (A Twitch stream gag) "Jean Lafitte." (A running channel joke) Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers